Super Luigi Adventures
by Pearl27
Summary: When evil threatens to bring doom upon the Harmonia Kingdom and the great hero Mario, Princess Peach and Bowser are kidnapped, who will save the day? Luigi! With the help of an adventurous girl named Stella and numerous friends along the way, Luigi is embarking on a journey to defeat evil and save the kingdom, his brother and all his friends and Bowser too
1. The Beginning

Super Luigi Adventures

It was a nice sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom; all of the residents are enjoying their annual picnic and games in the calm serene surroundings. Everyone is having fun including Princess Peach and the Mario Brothers. However that peaceful time was about to be interrupted.

"H-Help!" shouts of help rang through the air

Everyone turned to the source of cries for help; they were a Hammer Bros, a Koopa Troopa and a Goomba AKA Bowser's minions

"Look, it's Bowser's minions!" Toad pointed out

"P-please help!" the Koopa Troopa panicked as he spoke

"We don't mean trouble! Not this time!"

"Help, our King Bowser!"

"What's wrong? Please calm down." Peach consoled them "Now tell us, what happened to Bowser?"

"His Badness has been kidnapped!"

Everyone was shocked

"Really?" Luigi pondered "Bowser wouldn't let himself captured so easily."

Mario nodded in agreement, Bowser was strong, at times he is not the sharpest tool in the box but he is a formidable opponent.

"What happened?"

"It started a few minutes ago"

_Few minutes earlier at Bowser's Castle, the minions of Bowser's Kingdom were preparing to attack the Mushroom Kingdom during their annual picnic_

"_Everything's ready Your Badness."_

_Bowser grinned "Perfect! It's time to give those folks at the Mushroom Kingdom a panicking picnic! In fact we'll make a mad party!" Bowser laughed "All right everyone let's set off!"_

_"Yes sir!"  
_

_As everyone went outside to board the Koopa Cruiser, there was a flash of lightning_

"_Hey what was that?"_

"_That was lightning."_

"_But it's not raining."_

"_Yeah, there's not a raincloud in the sky."_

_Bowser growled in anger_ "_There better not be a storm. This plan is too good to wait until a storm is gone."_

_There were more flashes of lightning that suddenly hurled themselves to the grounds scattering everyone into a panic_

"_Help!"_

"_I'm scared of lightning!"_

"_Mommy!"_

"_H-Hey! W-What's going on?" Bowser was covering his head when suddenly, a cage fell on him trapping him "What the-Let me outta here!" He fussed and rampaged but it was of no use_

"_King Bowser!"_

"_Quick, someone help him!"_

_However most of the minions were soon zapped by white beams turning them to stone. _

"_My minions! Who's doing this?"_

"_Oh don't worry" a man with a pasty white face wearing blue goggles in a blue coat on a powered jetpack while holding a wand came down "Madam is going to treat you well. We have big plans for you in our conquest of the Harmonia Kingdom!" he laughed as he hauled the cage_

"_HELP!" Bowser shouted as he flailed his arms and disappeared in plain sight  
_

"And that's what happened."

"Everyone has been turned to stone. We're the only minions left."

"I say what a predicament!" exclaimed Toadsworth

Peach went into thought and then spoke "Even someone like Bowser does not deserve to be captured. Mario, Luigi, we have to do something"

"Do you what he looked like?" Mario asked

"Well, it was guy on a jetpack in a blue coat and he held a magic wand. He said something about a Madam needing His Massiveness for some big plan."

"Do you know which way they went?"

"They went off to the Harmonia Kingdom."

"I see, well then we have to go. Quick Toadsworth pack everything up, we'll leave now."

"Right away Princess."

"Let's-a-go." Mario announced to Luigi

"Okie-dokie." Luigi replied "What will we do when we get there Princess?"

"We must go to Harmonia Castle, the Duchess of Harmonia will help us."

Just then the surroundings became dark.

"What's going on?"

Everyone looked about in the dark. Suddenly bolt of lightning at rapid light speeds hit the grounds scaring all the Toads and frightening them to run to safe ground

"Oh dear!"

"Mama mia!" Luigi ducked for cover and cowered in fear as he held his hat

There was laughter as the same man on the jetpack appeared "Ah, so the fair lovely Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and her friends are going to save their Number one enemy. Isn't that cute?"

"It's him!" The Goomba shouted

"Yeah that's the guy!"

"I'm Sir Cyrus, first and Number one servant to Madam Topaz."

"Return His Gnarliness this instant!" The Hammer Bro. demanded with anger ready to throw his hammer

The only response the minions got was a hit of the white beams turning them to stone. Then some Toads were turned to stone

"Stop it! Leave everyone alone!" Peach shouted

"Now, now, a beautiful Princess shouldn't shout. It's impolite and improper." he started to fire "A quiet Princess is much better."

"Princess look out!" Toadsworth came in front of Peach and got turned to stone

"Oh no! Toadsworth!"

Mario decided to take action and proceeded with a jump but was bounced back due to a force field around Cyrus

"Sorry, but I don't get flattened so easily no matter how good a jumper you are. Still it's an honor to meet and trap you Mario!"

With that Mario was put in a cage. Peach was tied up by strong ropes and put in a softer cage

"That's my best softest cage. After all, a princess should be treated with care."

Luigi finally opened his eyes to see what was going on "Mario, Peach!" He tried to fight back with a jump but no avail due to the force field

Cyrus chuckled being slightly amused "Sorry Greenie, but it's no use!" He flew away with Mario and Princess Peach

"Mario! Princess Peach!" Luigi chased after them and grabbed onto Mario's cage as they traveled into the air

"Hey what's with the increase weight other than Mario and his tubby body?" Cyrus looked and spotted Luigi "Boy he's pretty persistent. Well then as a reward I'll give you the ride of your life!"

They sailed through the sky and did loop-de-loops through the air with poor Luigi hanging around for dear life trying to think of way to save Princess Peach and Mario. Soon they encountered high winds

"Perfect" Cyrus silently chuckled and went into Overdrive.

It was getting hard for Luigi as the winds got stronger, his grip got weaker as his fingers started to slip one by one and soon he fell

"Thanks for flying Sir Cyrus' Jetpack Air. Have a nice fall!" Cyrus laughed menacingly

"LUIGI!" Mario and Peach shouted as they watched their screaming companion fall down to Earth landing who knows where. However he was being watched as he came crashing down like a shooting star at the speed of light

"Oh my, that person is heading for Tropical Meadows."

Luigi was then coming to his senses and found himself on a bed. He was now at full health and cured of his scratches and bruises

"Huh?" He looked around as he got out of bed "Where am I?"

"Oh you're awake." a human girl with long chocolate hair wearing a gold shirt, green shorts and shoes along with a white and gold hat came into the room "Are you feeling all right? Fortunately you didn't receive too many injuries."

"Yes I'm good thanks. Who are you?"

"I'm Stella, a lady of adventure. And you are?"

"I'm Luigi."

"I knew it was you. I've heard about you and your older brother Mario helping Princess Peach in ensuring peace and defeating that awful Bowser. You're both awesome."

Luigi blushed as he scratched his head before asking "Where am I?"

You're in Tropical Town part of the Harmonia Kingdom."

"Really? I'm in the Harmonia Kingdom?"

Stella nodded before speaking "I talked to the authorities when I found you. I cleared things with them so you wouldn't have to go to jail for illegal entry. Though we're going to have to get you a passport."

"Ok, after that I have to go save my brother, the Princess and Bowser."

"Your brother, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the enemy of the Kingdom have been captured? What happened?"

Luigi explained everything which took about at least 30 minutes

"I see. It's very serious. I'll tell you everything you need to know but first we need to take you to get a passport. That way you'll be able to travel through the kingdom without anyone being suspicious."

"Ok."


	2. Preparations for Adventure

Luigi and Stella exited the house and came into surroundings of the town. It was tropical as the name applied; the colors and trees gave off the meaning of tropical. The villagers were small to big cream creatures with dark eyes, five fingers and black shoes wearing dresses, shirts and pants of different sizes and colors

"This is Tropical Town inhabited by the Nutmegs. The population of the Nutmegs makes up the population of the Kingdom."

"They remind me of the Toads back home." Luigi then felt sad remembering Toadsworth in stone and all the Toads probably feeling scared and sad for their friends and loved ones trapped in stone

There are also Toads who made a village and some Yoshis." Stella noticed Luigi's face " Are you okay?You must be feeling homesick."

"Huh? Oh sorry. I'm just worried about everyone back home."

"It's okay. Hey let's go to the Tropical Café."

They went to a café where a female Nutmeg came to wait on them

"Hello and welcome to Tropical Cafe. May I take your order?"

"Yes, two Rainbow Smoothies."

"Coming up."

"If you don't mind, what is the Mushroom Kingdom like?"

"It's very nice. I've been through a lot of adventures with Mario in saving the kingdom, rescuing the Princess and defeating evil…." Luigi then bent his head to speak honestly "Well, the one who does the most adventuring and saving the world is Mario. I'm usually at home as everyone says guarding the home front."

"I'm sure you do your best as Mario's little brother."

"Yeah"

"Here are your smoothies."

"Thank you." Stella paid with two gold round pieces of metal

"Say, what's the currency of Harmonia Kingdom?"

"We use Gold Tokens. Mushroom Coins are worth 15 Gold Tokens."

Luigi took one sip and felt energerized

"Mama mia! That's one good smoothie!"

Stella smiled feeling glad for Luigi restoration of cheerfulness. After drinking their smoothies they left to an immigration center

"Hello, welcome to Tropical Village's Immigration Center. How may I help you?"

"My friend here needs a passport. You see he entered the Kingdom accidentally. We need to get a passport to help him travel."

"Yes right this way please sir."

Luigi nodded and followed the lady to the room where papers were distributed. "Just sign all of your information and we'll get things sorted out."

Luigi nodded and signed everything and handed it back to the receptionist.

"Thank you, now for your photo. This way please." They went into a photo shoot room where a tall slim Nutmeg was polishing his camera

" I need you to take a photo."

"Right away. My what a nice mustache you have."

"Aw thanks." Luigi blushed at the comment

"Now stand on the mat. Don't make any sudden movements or goofy poses."

Luigi flashed a bright smile while looking cool

"Ready, say Sweet-Seeds!" He took the picture "There that went well!" He announced happily

Stella waited outside until Luigi emerged

"So how did it go?"

"It went well." Luigi showed the passport

Stella looked through everything and goggled at the picture "Very good and a nice picture."

Luigi blushed at the comment "Now with this I can travel and go save everyone. Stella you said that you know something about everything."

"Yes, this way."

The duo went back to the place where Luigi was nursed back to health

"The man as you probably have known is called Sir Cyrus who is working for Madam Topaz; an elderly witch and great enemy of the Harmonia Kingdom. You see many years ago, Madam Topaz was on the verge of destruction of the Kingdom. She destroyed homes, made lives miserable and caused disaster after disaster. Then the Duchess of that time aided by a brave hero, worked together and defeated her. She was sealed in a box never to be seen again. However before she was sealed Madam Topaz predicted that one day she will return for someone will free her. To be sure that it will never happen, the box was sealed away on an island far away. I believe that Cyrus found the box and released her."

"Oh no!" Luigi shouted with fear

"Fear not she did not immediately start attacking the kingdom upon her release. She must be plotting something. Villains like her do not start rampaging without a plot right?"

"Oh yeah, Bowser usually does the same thing."

"What she wants with your public enemy I am not sure. But we cannot allow her plans to succeed. First of all we must get you equipped with everything. After all you're bound to embark on a perilous journey filled with fraught, peril and dangerous creatures. Dange rmay lurk around at every corner. You have to be on your toes at all times or else your games are over."

Luigi gulped and started to shake nervously. Sella placed a gentle hand on his should "But fear not I will be by your side. I too on behalf of the Duchess am on the quest to stop Topaz and I will help you save your brother and Princess Peach."

Luigi swallowed his fear and spoke up with confidence "Y-You're right. Plus I to save Bowser. Even though he has been nothing but a malicious monster, he does not deserve to be treated so poorly."

"You have such compassion for your enemy, and that is honorable. All right, first let's get you some items."

They went to a shop to stock up on items: five Mushroom, five 1-UP Mushrooms in case anything happens and five Refreshing Herbs in case of medical emergencies. Plus they got Luigi his very own green and blue adventure kit to carry everything. They were now exiting Tropical Town

"All right we have everything. Let's set off, onward to adventure!"

"Where do we go first?"

Stella presented the map of Harmonia Kingdom "First we cross through the Tropical Meadows and go to the harbor to travel to Mardi Gras City."

"Ok let's-a-go."

And thus Luigi aided by the adventurous Stella set off on a world winding adventure.


	3. Onward to Adventure

Super Luigi Adventures in the Harmonia Kingdom

Chapter 3

Luigi and Stella were now passing through the Tropical Meadows; true to its name, the surroundings and the colors were indeed tropical. Luigi looked around in awe

"It is quite nice but it is also dangerous." Stella spoke up "They are creatures crawling about. Can you stand up to them?"

"Yeah, I've been practicing my jumps." Luigi then showed up his best jump

"Wow, that's pretty good." Stella looked about and saw two red catepillars "Perfect, two Nippillars. Let's test out our skills."

"Okie-dokie." Luigi immediately jumped on one Nippillar and dealt some damaged

Stella brought out a yellow and white hammer and squashed a Nippillar defeating it. They won the first fight together

"Wow, you're pretty good with that hammer."

"Thanks, it's perfectly light, easy to carry and deals a good amount of damage. The Tropical Meadows have Nippillars, Ravens, Troopeas and Sworms so remember to be on your guard."

Luigi nodded in reply as they continued further defeating any enemies in the process while picking up coins

"Say Luigi you ever wonder why enemies carry coins around?" Stella asked as she dodged an attack from a Raven

"I don't know. People would have started running if they try to buy anything." Luigi jumped and flattened a Sworm "The same thing happens in the Mushroom Kingdom. Anyway it is an advantage." They finished up the fight before Luigi spoke up "So this is a Gold Token." Luigi looked at it from front to back having the symbols of the sun and moon respectively

After a few fights, they finally reached the exit and came up a sight of the massive, wide open blue sea

"This is the Cerulean Ocean and there's the harbor."

They made their way to the pier

"Welcome to Tropical Seaways, how may I help you?"

"Two tickets to Mardi Gras City."

"Yes ma'am, may I see your passports?"

They handed over the passports and paid the fee of 20 Gold Tokens. Upon receiving the tickets they boarded the ship

"Good day passengers and welcome to the Oho Sloop. Our destination is Mardi Gras City. It will be an overnight trip but with the fine weather conditions we'll make it on time. Please relax and enjoy the trip."

They immediately set off on route to Mardi Gras City. The journey was quite relaxing and calm. Luigi and Stella spent the time relaxing and drinking tea. By nightfall, the ship sailed across the calm ocean slightly bouncing about the waves

"By morning, we should be in Mardi Gras City."

Suddenly there was a fierce gust of wind

"Oh my, the wind is picking up."

"I'm sure it's just a breeze."

Before anyone knew it, the wind turned into a furious storm

"Whoa!"

Everyone on board was starting to panic

"Now everyone remain calm! Captain what should we do?"

"Duck for cover!" The Captain ran about panicking and pushing others out of the way to find a safe place to hide "Every Nutmeg for himself!"

"What a reliable captain we have…." Stella said with Luigi in agreement both disappointed but at the same time hanging onto the ship's rails as they braced themselves

Then the least wanted thing to happen at a time like this was a tidal wave!

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi panicked at the sight as he, Stella and the entire boat was caught up in the process

Is this the end of our heroes?


End file.
